


Ждёшь

by Vilhelmine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilhelmine/pseuds/Vilhelmine
Summary: А ты ждёшь, хоть и не надеешься, и я уверен, что ждёшь не зря. Только со своей верой ты, Кучики Рукия, невозможная донельзя.
Relationships: Abarai Renji & Kuchiki Rukia
Kudos: 1





	Ждёшь

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: заключение Рукии перед казнью. Зарисовка о том, что мог думать Ренджи.

Ты же знаешь, Кучики Рукия, что ведёшь себя глупо? Ты же знаешь, что нельзя вот так связаться со смертным? Ты уходишь в Общество Душ, но ты оставляешь свою собственную душу рядом с ним, тебе всё равно, что ты умрёшь! Тебе страшно, да, тебе страшно, но ты до невозможного покорна, лишь бы он жил! Неужели это только потому, что этот недошинигами похож на него? Ты хочешь, чтобы выжил хотя бы этот? А ты сама, ты, Кучики Рукия, о, ты не подумаешь о себе! Только всё о них, о них!

А обо мне? Я пустое место для тебя, Кучики?! О, ну конечно, куда мне до величественной фамилии, я же жалкий оборванец из Руконгая, из последних районов, жалкий вор, выбившийся кровью и потом на место в хвосте от твоего звёздного брата! Ты сама такая же была, так откуда? Откуда эта жажда пожертвовать собой ради какого-то человека, который даже не знает имени своего занпакто? 

Нет... Ты всегда была такая. Всех спасти, всех вылечить, всех пожалеть. Я знаю, я слышал отчёты разведки. Да ты прижилась там, да?! Не отрицай, не смей отрицать, что нашла там место в тёмном шкафу этого парня, который отобрал у тебя всё! Думаешь, от этого твоего шага никто больше не пострадает, кроме тебя самой? Как бы не так! Подумала ли ты о капитане Кучики? Ты говоришь, что он на тебя даже не смотрит, но я не верю в это... Подумала ли ты об остальных, кто был тебе приятелем? Подумала ли ты...

Обо мне?

Нет, конечно нет. 

Ты понимаешь меня даже сейчас, сидя там, за решёткой, и от этого понимания мне хочется тебя просто...!

Спасти.

Оградить. 

Заставить тебя забыть о том, что такое этот чёртов месяц перед казнью!

Я же вижу. Я же вижу, как ты надеешься. Я же знаю, что ты душишь в себе надежду на то, что кто-то тебя спасёт. Да что я несу, «кто-то»! Ты ждёшь именно его, и только его, хоть и не желаешь, чтобы его будущее было перечёркнуто здесь. 

Кучики Рукия... Чёрт возьми, Рукия, я знаю тебя сотню лет, и ты продолжаешь меня удивлять и заставлять ненавидеть себя и тебя. 

Рукия, я... Я прошу прощения у тебя. Я знаю, что ты скажешь, что я не виноват. Что так получилось... Но я правда виноват. Проклятые Кучики, проклятый Готей!..

Я просто хочу, чтобы ты была в порядке. Я уверен, что и он хочет того же. Подождём этого ненормального, пожалуй? По крайней мере, я жду его так же, как ты, если не больше. И будь он проклят, если не спасёт тебя!


End file.
